


The Guy Next Door

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is sick and tired of his noisy upstairs neighbor, but when he finally has enough of it and goes to the guy to complain, things take a rather unexpected turn between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Next Door

Castiel has had it up to here with his upstairs neighbor. Which is a bit ironic, come to think of it, seeing as he has never even _met_ the guy. But he has _heard_ the guy alright. The noise has been bothering Castiel every single day since he moved into this new apartment three weeks ago. He hears the guy all the time, and it’s getting on his last nerves. The guy likes to play loud music, turns up the volume of the television to a level that Castiel thinks is way past acceptable, and sometimes stomps his feet much louder than Castiel deems necessary.

Right now Castiel is trying to grade the papers of his students, but he’s not getting any work done because he’s distracted by the sound of a loud AC/DC song. The guy is even passionately singing along this time.

“That’s it.” Castiel groans to no one but himself, getting up from the kitchen table and angrily marching towards his front door.

He is going to give this guy a piece of his mind. Mr Loud-and-Obnoxious will think twice before making any kind of sound again when Castiel is done with him.

Castiel jogs up the stairs, and rather aggressively bangs on his neighbor’s door. The music sounds even louder up here, and he wonders if the guy is going to hear his knocking at all.

But then the music is turned down and the door opens, revealing the man that Castiel is determined to deliver his angry speech to. Castiel opens his mouth, then closes it again. No sound comes out. Because that is not a _man_. That is a _god_. That is the most attractive face that Castiel has ever had the pleasure of looking at. And those are the most incredible eyes to ever exist, Castiel is sure of it.

“Hey, can I help you?” The guy’s voice is deep and warm, and he gives Castiel a lopsided smile.

Castiel Novak is speechless, and that is not a very common occurrence. This is so not fair. Someone so annoying shouldn’t be this good-looking. Or this friendly. How is Castiel supposed to yell at this guy when he stands there being all gorgeous and adorable.

“I… I’m Castiel Novak, I… I live downstairs…” Castiel stutters, then takes a deep breath and continues. “And I was wondering if maybe… if it’s not too much trouble, you could keep the noise down a bit?”

_Very smooth, Novak,_ Castiel sarcastically thinks to himself. This is really going to scare the guy into keeping quiet.

Surprisingly, the beautiful man turns beet red, the freckles on his skin becoming more apparent now that he’s blushing. He ducks his head, looking somewhat ashamed.

“Oh god… I had no idea someone moved in downstairs, man. I’m really sorry, the place has been empty for over a year, so I never really had to worry about neighbors.” He explains, running his hand through his dirty-blonde hair as he apologizes.

That explanation kind of makes sense to Castiel. Even if he’d had any intentions left to snap at the guy, those intentions are now officially out of the window.

“It’s… It’s alright. You didn’t know.” Castiel says, offering his neighbor a smile.

“Thanks, man. I promise I’ll keep it down from now on… Castiel, was it?”

Castiel nods, holding out his hand for the man to shake.

“My name is Dean.” He says as his warm hand takes Castiel’s.

Castiel can’t help but smile again. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

When Dean lets go of his hand, they stare at each other for a long moment. It should be awkward, but for some reason it isn’t. Both of them still have silly grins on their faces.

“So ehm…” Dean eventually speaks, scratching the back of his neck. “Would you like to come in for coffee? I mean since we’re neighbors and all, might as well get to know each other a little bit better.”

“I’d love that.” Castiel answers immediately, without even thinking about it.

So yes, maybe Castiel initially came here to pick a fight with his neighbor… But you can’t actually blame him for thinking that having coffee with said neighbor instead sounds like a pretty damn good idea right about now.

~

It’s two months after Castiel’s unpredictable first meeting with his noisy neighbor. Currently, that same noisy neighbor is sitting on Castiel’s couch, snuggling into Castiel’s side while they’re watching a movie together.

“Ah, this is where the good part starts, Cas!” Dean announces, picking up the remote and turning up the volume.

Castiel snorts, shaking his head at his boyfriend before leaning down to press a sloppy kiss against his lips. Dean grins up at him and kisses him back, then turns the volume up even more as he focuses on the movie again. It seems that old habits die hard. It’s an action movie, and soon the thunderous sound of an explosion rumbles through the entire apartment.

Dean and Castiel both jump up when there is a sudden loud bang on the door of the apartment.

“ _Novak_!” The high-pitched voice that belongs to old Mrs Wilson from downstairs sounds from the other side of the door. “Turn down that awful noise _right now_ , or so help me!”

Dean’s green eyes light up mischievously as he smirks at Castiel, who tries to glare at him in return but fails miserably. Yes, old habits truly _do_ die hard. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
